There is a significant need for restorative care training for long term care staff. Despite the passage of OBRA guidelines in 1987, there is little evidence that this philosophy of care has been widely adopted. Existing training programs that focus on skill training with only a few facility staff have been unsuccessful. What is needed is a training program for caregivers that focuses on understanding the philosophy of care, developing appropriate techniques to assist with activities of daily living, learning about useful assistive devices, and learning methods of motivating residents to care for themselves to the extent possible. The long-range goal of this proposed research is to improve the quality of life of older people who live in assisted living facilities by training staff in restorative care techniques. This goal will be achieved by developing and validating a comprehensive multimedia restorative care training program. Each module will use a three-part approach: interactive computer-based training (for providing knowledge and improving attitudes), video-based instruction (for demonstrating techniques), and print materials (to instruct participants on how to practice skills with another staff member through role play.) Module topics will include: restorative care philosophy/benefits and specific ADLs, e.g. dressing, dining, ambulation, toileting, exercising, grooming, bathing, and cognitive and social skills. Researchers will also develop a module for facility owners, administrators, and family members on the benefits of implementing a facility-wide restorative care program. During Phase I, researchers successfully developed and pilot tested a prototype module on dressing. During Phase II, researchers will complete the development of the remaining restorative care modules, conduct a pilot test of those modules, prepare the program for delivery in three formats (Web based, CD-ROM, and Interactive DVD), and conduct a field test of the complete program. This training program will help long term care administrators and staff develop positive attitudes toward restorative care. It will also help staff understand their role in creating independent residents, resulting in improved quality of care and improved quality of life for older adults. This proposed project supports the National Institute on Aging's mission to improve the health and well-being of older Americans. PROJECT NARRATIVE This program will improve the quality of life of older adults who live in long term care facilities by training staff in restorative care techniques.